That Which Brings Us Together
by Seylin
Summary: Past & Future fic of Hiei & Kurama's growing friendship. One shot fic.


Note: I don't own YYH. *sniffle* This takes place in the Makai for the first part then in Kurama's room the second. At first this wasn't going to be a Yaoi but the words just came out and I liked it so I kept it. Pairings-Hiei and Kurama. –Alkvingiel

That Which Brings Us Together

The thunder boomed overhead and Hiei looked up through the levees as the rain came down. He grunted and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. "_Where could he be_?" Hiei wondered glancing out into the darkness. He'd been chasing and searching for the Youko Kurama for months now and still hadn't been able to find him. But recent news that the fox was in this area had drawn him here. "_Why am I searching for him anyway_?" Hiei asked himself, but then he remembered. It had been about 7 months ago when he'd woken up next to a fire. Hiei had found that he couldn't move and then slowly remembered why. He'd come to challenge the famed Youko Kurama to see just who was stronger. 

The Youko had excepted his challenge and beaten him quite badly. The fox could have left him there lying unconscious on the ground to die but…he hadn't. Youko Kurama had drug him to a small cave not far from where he'd fallen, built a fire and patched his wounds. The golden eyes had met his as he looked around and something passed between them. Ever since then Hiei had been searching for the fox to thank him and ask why he did it. But the fox wasn't that easy to find. Something moved just at the edge of the trees. Hiei reached for his katana watching for the next movement…there! Something silver was walking slowly up the cliff just beyond the forest he was in. He moved through the trees quickly wanting to get closer so he could see if this was Youko Kurama. It was! The fox sat on the cliff looking out over the land but something was wrong, Hiei could tell he was hunched over and not all his hair was silver. 

Kurama was in so much pain not just his body but in his heart to. His partner Kuronue had died trying to save himself, Kurama had promised to come back for him and he had but it was to late Kuronue was dead and the one who killed him sprung a surprise attack on Kurama. He'd killed him but was hurt badly himself and now found himself cold in the pouring rain. There was a youkai around he could sense but really hoped he didn't attack for he would surely die. Finally his body gave out and Kurama collapsed to the ground before he pasted out he saw a dark figure with red eyes lean down. One thought went through his mind,

"_Hiei…_" 

Hiei picked up the Youko's limp body and ran to the nearest and deepest cave he could find. He didn't want some stray youkai hurting the Youko before he got his answers. The fire built Hiei sat the Youko only close enough so he wouldn't get burned and he waited. He didn't like the look of the Youko; his silver hair and tunic was stained with blood and matted down in many places. Even with the fire the fox was still shivering so Hiei removed his cloak and covered the fox's body. It was another 2 days before Kurama finally awoke and when he did Hiei was the first thing that he saw. Kurama sat up slowly keeping his eyes locked with Hiei's the whole time. 

"You're the Youkai Hiei. I've heard many things about you since our duel. But mainly I've heard that you've been looking for me. Why?" Kurama questioned. 

"Hn. I was wondering the same only why did you help me after our duel?" Hiei asked. The fox's golden eyes bored into his and then his mouth curled up in a smile showing his fangs. 

"I do not kill unless I truly need to. And I felt that you would make a valuable ally some day," Kurama answered. 

"Hn. Where are you going?" Hiei asked seeing the Youko get up and walk toward the entrance of the cave. 

"You truly do not expect me to just sit here with all this blood caked on me now do you?" Kurama questioned. Hiei just stared at him and then looked away. "I didn't think so." And he walked or limped out of the cave to a small spring not far away. The silver fox had been gone for awhile when Hiei decided to see if he was still there. He wasn't sure if this fox had improved since their duel or not but if he hadn't he sure was good at masking his ki. Hiei followed the tracks when he came to a of bunch of vines that were tightly bond together. It took him a few minutes but finally he got them pushed open only to see the silver fox slowly step out of the water in all of his shimmering glory, his hair and body still dripping heavily with water. The fox shook and his hair immediately went back into place. Kurama sat and slowly dried his hands his feet still in the water. Between wipes he said, "You can stop pretending to hide Hiei. I know you are there." Hiei stepped out from behind the vines and walked up to him. 

"You're wounds have healed? How?" Hiei asked.

"Plants aren't just for looks. They can also be used for healing properties," Kurama answered. 

"Something else is bothering you. Something that your plants can not heal," Hiei said. Kurama didn't even look at him then only at the water. 

"The same as you. Your heart hurts the same as mine…so are you going to kill me?" Kurama questioned. 

"You spared my life and I have repaid dept I have no reason to kill you now. But do not think we will not meet again," Hiei replied and walked off. 

"Goodbye my friend! And you're right we will meet again!" Kurama called and then broke out into a run disappearing into the forest. "_We both have our secrets and maybe the next time we meet we will be able to share them._" 

18 years later…

Hiei blinked as he stared out of Kurama's window. Kurama lay in his bed still unconscious; he'd been this way since their last mission. "Damn that youkai! But don't worry Kurama he paid…oh he paid dearly for it," Hiei whispered looking at him. It had been 3 days and Hiei really wanted Kurama to wake up. He had questions, questions that needed answering. The youkai that had attacked him had, had a particular interest in Kurama. That was why he was beaten up so badly but of course Hiei had stepped in as soon as he fell. Just as the Youkai said,

"To bad you thought you'd killed me all those years ago. Now it looks like you'll go the same way your partner went." Then he'd been sliced in half. 

Hiei had never known about this partner, he didn't know really anything about Kurama's past for that matter and he wanted to. "Kuronue…" Kurama's hoarse voice broke through Hiei's thoughts. 

"_Kuronue? Who was Kuronue_?" Hiei wondered. Kurama sat up quickly he gasped and fell back onto his pillows whimpers leaving his lips. "Kurama! You're awake!" Hiei exclaimed and was by his side in a second. 

"Hiei? Is he alive? Did I come back in time? Is Kuronue alive?" Kurama asked his eyes shaking as he did so. 

"Kurama you've been unconscious since our run in with that Youkai 3 days ago. Who is this Kuronue? What was he to you?" Hiei questioned. Kurama looked away not wanting to answer this question. "Kurama…" Hiei growled. 

"Please Hiei…it hurts…it hurts to much," Kurama whispered. Hiei swore he could have seen tears build up in those delicate green eyes. 

"Fine then tell me what you meant that night. The night when you said, The same as you. Your heart hurts the same as mine. What did you mean by it?" Hiei questioned. Kurama looked at him then. 

"You know what I meant only you want me to tell you. Fine Hiei, I meant the pain you hold for your people. Your people the Koorime, they the ones who just threw you away because you were born of fire and not ice. I hold that same pain Hiei. The pain of being alone," Kurama explained. Hiei just watched him for a moment and then looked down hiding his pain. "You don't have to hide it from me Hiei go ahead and cry if you must." They stayed quiet for a long time before Hiei finally spoke. Kurama slowly sat up. 

"So? You hate being alone to? And here I was thinking you had everything you ever wanted," Hiei said quietly as he stood and looked out the window. 

"We all have our fears Hiei. You want to know fine…I'll tell you. It was 20 years ago, 2 years before I met you Hiei. I came across a powerful Youkai who had asked me to do a job for him. The job was stealing an ancient medallion that held great power. My mission was almost done when this black raven appeared. He protected the medallion you see and for me to steal it I would have to defeat him. That protector was Kuronue. Well…I did defeat him but if he went back to his leader he would have been killed. For 6 months I didn't know what had happened to him then I was beaten by a powerful Youkai and much like the way we met his was the last face I saw before it all went dark. After that he took me in taught me what he knew and we became partners for a long time. We were the best, no one could out do us and we were feared by all. One night this Youkai attacked and for awhile I had the upper hand and told Kuronue to stay out of it. But with one blow I was down, I could hear Kuronue fighting the Youkai to protect me. I couldn't even get up but I saw that it was a pretty even match. Then I heard the crash and the Youkai was standing above me his club raised to deliver the final blow. But Kuronue…Kuronue jumped in front of me. He told me to get away while I could and he would finish up this guy. I didn't want to but he yelled for me to go and so I did slowly. I yelled that I would come back for him but when I finally could he was…was…dead. A piece of me died that day and I was crying beside his body when the Youkai came out again. I wasn't ready but Kuronue's death fueled my anger and I thought that I killed him but I guess that was proved wrong 3 days ago. It's all my fault he died…all my fault," Kurama explained keeping his eyes on his hands. His hands were gripping his blanket tightly and the tears fell from his closed eyes. 

Hiei stood there amazed by this sudden outburst amazed that Kurama had told him this story. He was touched and the ice started to fall away from his cold heart. In two quick movements he was sitting on Kurama's bed a hand holding tightly to one of Kurama's. Kurama's head slowly raised to meet Hiei's eyes for once those crimson red orbs were soft. Hiei used his other hand to wipe away Kurama's tears and then he leaned forward and their lips met. Kurama just sat there in shock for a moment but then he smiled into it and intensified the kiss. After 5 minutes they broke apart for air but both were smiling. "Kurama?" Hiei asked hoping that he would be excepted. Kurama smiled and fell back on his pillows closing his eyes. Hiei lay down beside him turning a lock of Kurama's fire red hair over and around his fingers. Looking over Kurama spoke,

"We will never be alone again for we will always have each other now," Kurama whispered. The rest of the night was not so peaceful but even more memorable. 

"Kurama?" Hiei questioned during the early morning. 

"Hum…" Kurama mumbled not wanting to open his eyes yet. 

"How is it that we seem to always be together?" Hiei asked. 

"That which brings us together my love," Kurama answered and then fell asleep in his new lover's arms. 


End file.
